


Night Runners

by LittlestFallenAngel



Series: Do You Love the Silver Wolf? [2]
Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Sex, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Furry, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestFallenAngel/pseuds/LittlestFallenAngel
Summary: When Nazuna sees Michiru and Shirou together, she mourns for what could have been. Left out in the cold, she'll need something to keep her warm. And what's warmer and cozier than mink fur?
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna/Marie Itami, Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Series: Do You Love the Silver Wolf? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196528
Kudos: 5





	Night Runners

Nazuna couldn’t remember the last time she slept until almost noon. She sat up in her bed, stretching her arms high above her head. After that little stretch, she did nothing. Absolutely nothing. For the first time in months. Her usual busy schedule was completely clear of idol obligations for the next couple of weeks. No concerts. No fan meetups. Just herself and her thoughts.

Well, and maybe a special somebody.

Even from across the street Nazuna could hear the almost thunderous dribble of the basketball atop the  Beastman Co-op. She thought little of it other than irritation. She flattened her ears against her head until her tired mind realized that shifting to human form would be more effective. While she made the shift her mind further woke up, Nazuna noticed that such forceful sounds wouldn’t come from Michiru just casually shooting hoops. Who was she competing so fiercely against?

Nazuna climbed out of bed to take a look out the balcony window. She was just in time to see Shirou collapse on top of Michiru.

“What are you two doing?” she muttered to herself, already exasperated by their antics. She continued to watch, and noticed it was taking Shirou quite a long time to get up. For a  second, she was worried that the two had somehow managed to hurt themselves.

Just as she reached for the balcony’s glass door, she noticed the tilt of their heads. The small gap between them was gone. Nazuna quickly turned and stepped away. The heat in her cheeks was almost enough to suffocate her.

She probably should have seen this coming. When Michiru and Nazuna found the time to text each other, Michiru seemed to mention Shirou at every opportunity. Still, Michiru never had a boyfriend in high school. She didn’t even seem all that interested in getting one. Yet, suddenly, she was making out with an actual deity. It was only noon and it was already a hell of a day for the birthday girl.

Once the initial shock faded Nazuna noticed the hunger pangs in her belly. She was about to head downstairs when she absentmindedly took another glance out the window. She saw Michiru and Shirou walk hand in hand. But not toward the stairs. She watched the pair disappear into Michiru’s makeshift bedroom in the little shack atop the roof.

Nazuna felt a new, and very different ache in her stomach.

* * *

“Alright, out with it,” Marie blurted out. It had been about ten minutes since Nazuna came down for lunch and Marie already had about as much as she could take of Nazuna’s gloomy face.

“What are you talking about?” Nazuna replied, as if she could get anything past Marie. Anyone else? Sure, easily. Nazuna fooled an entire city, after all. But Marie was already an expert at reading people. And after spending the past year together as talent and manager, Nazuna had no chance in hell of hiding anything from the mink.

“Fine, fine. I’m sure you’d rather talk to your girl Michiru about it, anyway.” Marie intentionally stomped on that nerve, certain that whatever Nazuna was hiding that it revolved around the tanuki. Nazuna’s glare only confirmed it, and put a smug smile on Marie’s lips.

“Yeah, well, her mouth’s a bit busy at the moment,” Nazuna gave in with a bluntness she rarely let others hear. These days seeing this side of  Nazua was solely Marie’s  privelage .

“Not with you? Ouch.”

“We’re not like that. We never were.”

“Like I said. Ouch.”

“You’re the worst.”

Marie had her fun, so she reached across the table to touch Nazuna’s hand and offer some comfort. The sudden surge of guilt that coursed through her when Nazuna pulled away felt like someone reached into her chest and grabbed her heart. She wondered if this is what other people felt all the time

“I need to get ready for the party tonight.”

“It’s  gonna take you five hours to get ready?” Marie continued to tease, only for Nazuna to get up and walk off without so much as a glance her way.

“Hey!” Marie called out to Nazuna as the later rounded the corner. “You don’t have to go! You’re gonna spend the whole weekend with her!”

Marie’s assurances fell on deaf ears. She looked to half eaten lunch left behind.

“What am I  gonna do with this brat?”

* * *

“That’s some nice merch.” Nazuna’s voice rang out amid the crowd swamping Marie’s booth. The patrons were in awe that  ** the ** Nazuna was there. Marie was stunned, herself, though the cool, confident smile didn’t show it. It wasn’t that she was starstruck.

“Well, what brings the lovely Nazuna to my little shop? Aren’t you supposed to be throwing out the first pitch at the big game?” That was why Marie set up her bootleg shop on the opposite side of town from the stadium, after all.

“I’ve never really been into baseball. No one will complain if someone takes my place.”

Meanwhile, an entire stadium booed poor Michiru simply because she wasn’t Nazuna.

“Well, well, skipping out on your duties just so you can see  _ my _ merchandise? Such an honor.”

“Of course! If my face is on it, I need to make sure it’s a quality product.”

Every muscle in Marie’s throat tensed to stop her from exclaiming “What the fuck is going on?” Was Nazuna taunting her? Maybe she was stalling, waiting for the cops to show up. Just when Marie was thinking of making a run for it, Nazuna picked up one of the surprisingly well-made figures. The idol made a show of inspecting. A wide, approving smile graced her lips.

“The details on this are impressive. This is such a great figure!” Nazuna exclaimed loud enough for the whole crowd to hear. After that ringing endorsement it was only a matter of minutes before Marie was sold out of everything.

With the stand empty, and all eyes on Nazuna, Marie was eager to get the hell out of there in case this really was a setup—or before Nazuna asked for her cut. However, the second she moved, Marie felt Nazuna’s hand on her arm. Nazuna settled her rear down on top of Marie’s stand, perching herself comfortably there.

“Hey now, don’t leave a girl alone with a bunch of strangers,” she whispered to Marie. “Even if they’re adoring fans, they could get out of line. So, why don’t you stick around and keep things in order.”

Marie understood the meaning behind those words even back then. Nazuna was looking for more than just a one-time guardian. Still, Marie could hardly believe Nazuna hustled her into being her manager. She was almost proud of the brat.

Nazuna might have liked to hear those words as she clasped her hand over her mouth, stifling her sobs as she slumped against her bedroom door.

* * *

Nazuna gazed into her own red eyes in her vanity mirror. Though she looked half-dead, Nazuna was actually feeling a lot better after letting it all out. Though her mood took a considerable dip when she glanced out the window just in time to see Shirou leaving Michiru’s room. A silver lining was that Nazuna didn’t have any tears left, so she didn’t find herself crumbling into another crying session.

She rose up from her vanity, but wasn’t on her feet for long. She plopped down face-first onto her bed. She rolled over onto her side and drew a pillow to her chest, holding it tight. Her fingers delicately traced over the top. She closed her eyes so she could pretend it was Michiru in her arms. If only for a moment.

Nazuna couldn’t be sure when she fell in love with her best friend. It felt like she loved Michiru since the day she laid eyes on her. It wasn’t something Nazuna pursued. Frankly, she didn’t need to. Michiru was never not by her side. Not until the day Nazuna transformed, and was abducted. Even then, they found each other again. Sure, they didn’t spend as much time together. Nazuna was making her dreams come true as an idol, while Michiru was something of an amateur “social worker” under Shirou’s supervision. Despite the distance, Michiru was still there. Always.

Nazuna had to admit, she took it for granted. It’s not like she had any immediate plans for her and Michiru to become an official couple. Nazuna was an idol, after all. She was supposed to belong to everyone. Or at least look the part. She always expected Michiru to still be there, at some nebulous point in the future. 

Rolling onto her back, Nazuna plopped her pillow onto her own face. Punishment for her shortsightedness.

“I’m such an idiot.” 

The fox ears peeking out from under the pillow perked up upon hearing a knock at her door. She sat up and let the pillow fall from her face.

“Nazuna.” That was Marie’s voice for sure. “Nazuna, open up already! This thing’s burning the shit out of my hand.”

Confused, and worried for Marie, Nazuna made her way to the door with greater speed than she thought she could manage. It seemed she could still muster up a little energy. She opened the door but avoided Marie’s gaze. Nazuna could only imagine how red her eyes still were. She didn’t want to open the door at all, but she couldn’t just leave Marie there when she was...holding a cup of instant ramen?

“ **That’s** what was hurting you?” Nazuna’s tone suggested that she was about to give Marie something to really whine about.

“Aw, were you worried about me? You’re so sweet.” Why was she like this? Why couldn’t she turn off the snark for five fucking seconds? Nazuna looked ready to slam the door in her face, so Marie swiftly stuck her foot beside it.

“Eat. The party’s not for another couple hours. Michiru would fall apart if you fainted in the middle of the  restaurant .”

“I’m not that fragile,” Nazuna snapped back.

“I don’t care. Eat it or I’m pouring it down your throat.”

Nazuna pouted, but accepted the snack. It really was quite hot.

“Good girl.” It seemed like a condescending “compliment.” And yet Nazuna could have sworn she heard a certain warmth in Marie’s voice. When Nazuna finally tried to meet her eye, she noticed Marie was looking off down the hallway. If Nazuna hadn’t seen that face every day for months, she might not have noticed the tinge of red in her brown cheek. But she had. And she did.

“Thanks,” Nazuna spoke softly. A smile finally found its way to her face. When Marie heard the warmth in her voice, she took a peek at that smile. Her face felt hotter than the ramen.

“I’ll call ahead and let them know we’ll be a little late. Should give you plenty of time to get yourself cleaned up.” Marie didn’t hang around to listen to any protest. She could only imagine how her face looked. She couldn’t stand the idea of being a grown woman looking like a blushing school girl.

Nazuna wrapped both hands around her cup of ramen. Its warmth seemed to flow into her entire body. At least, that’s what Nazuna told herself. It was only ramen. Nothing more.

* * *

“Whose idea was it to have the party at one Flip’s ‘legitimate businesses?’”

“Who do you think?” Marie huffed. Only the princess of The Family thought it was a good idea to use one of daddy’s restaurant for her friend’s birthday. Marie didn’t think she’d get this antsy from the mere idea of being near Flip again. Maybe spending so much time in relative luxury made her soft. But being soft was better than what she was putting up with before.

“As much as I love Michiru, we’re finding an excuse to leave as soon as possible if he’s there,” Nazuna assured Marie. It wasn’t just about her own comfort. She could sense Marie’s unease. Anyone else probably wouldn’t have noticed a change in Marie’s demeanor, but Nazuna knew her manager.

Marie was pulled from her anxious  thoughts when she saw a head of snowy white hair that could only belong to one man. The crowd along the sidewalk seemed to part just so Marie and Nazuna could see Michiru beside him—and her pinky discreetly hooked around his.

“Him!?” Marie, left speechless, only mouthed the word to Nazuna. Nazuna nodded.

“Oh my god. Well, her god, now.” It was weird enough knowing that the Silver Wolf was real. It was weird enough knowing the Silver Wolf was that edgy guy who looked like he did more wet work than social work. But knowing the Silver Wolf was getting his dick wet in the tanuki girl she used to hustle all the time? “You sure you still  wanna do this?” Marie asked Nazuna. If Marie was exhausted by the mere sight of this couple, she could only imagine what Nazuna was going through.

“I’m...having second thoughts.”

“Give her the damn presents tomorrow. We’re getting out of here before they see us.”

As if on cue, Michiru saw them.

“Don’t wave at us,” Nazuna muttered.

Michiru waved.

“Shit.” 

At least the two of them were on the same page, cursing their luck in unison. They faked their best smiles as Michiru tugged her boyfriend toward them.

“Hey, Nazuna, Marie! I got your text. We’re running a little late, too.”

“I can see that,” Marie did the talking. “I’m sure the two of you have been keeping busy lately.” She caught a brief “I’m going to kill you” glance from Nazuna.

“Uh, yeah,” Michiru hesitantly agreed and glanced to Shirou, silently asking if they knew. Shirou was as stone-faced as ever, but he was screaming inside upon realizing that Nazuna must have seen them from her bedroom window. Michiru’s eyes subtly widened when she realized the same thing. Silence hung between the four for a few seconds, but it felt like a century.

“New shoes?” Nazuna finally chimed in. She glanced at those black sneakers so many times there was no chance Shirou and Michiru didn’t notice. She had to say something.

“Yeah!” It was a relief to hear Nazuna speak. “Shirou gave me his present early.”

“ Of course he did.” That snide reply was supposed to stay in Nazuna’s head. The  deafening silence returned.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Michiru was hesitant to have this conversation, but it was hard to keep herself from getting defensive when Nazuna spoke like that right in front of her boyfriend.

“It means he’s so thoughtful!” Marie quickly chimed in. “Right?” she jabbed Nazuna with her elbow. Nazuna nodded, her head down.

“And why don’t you let us be generous, too? Just this once.” Marie offered the small, wrapped box in hand to Michiru, and nudged Nazuna again for her to do the same. Michiru was happy to accept, but she was also worried.

“Thank you. But you two are still coming, right?”

“Actually--”

“Yes, of course,” Nazuna interrupted Marie. It was Marie’s turn to look at Nazuna with death in her eyes.

“Probably a bad idea,” Shirou finally joined in. Nazuna’s eyes almost rolled hard enough to pop out of her head. “We’ll be under The Family’s roof. You’re barely getting through this conversation without making a scene. I’m not eager to fight a gang war if you have a  temper tantrum.”

“Shirou!” Michiru snapped at him.

“What? I didn’t come along to help babysit a spoiled idol.”

“ ** I’m  ** the spoiled one?”

“Nazuna,” Marie and Michiru tried to control their respective partners, but the clash between idol and god was inevitable.

“ **You’re** the one that says he wants to protect **all** beastmen. And yet here you are, playing favorites! Aren’t you supposed to be someone they can **all** look up to? Someone they can **all** depend on? But instead, you’re putting a single person in front of all your other followers! It’s disgustingly selfish.”

Nazuna’s words hung in the air as the other three glanced between each other, as if to confirm with one another what this outburst was really about. Michiru’s eyes lingered on Shirou, silently begging him to let it go and let Nazuna have the last word.

“I don’t have to live by your made-up rules. If you want to make excuses to be alone, then do it. But don’t push that on me.”

Nazuna and Shirou stared daggers at each other. Michiru nearly reprimanded Shirou, but she couldn’t find the words. She didn’t exactly disagree with him. A fact that Nazuna could practically feel. She felt more alone than ever. She was struggling to keep herself from bursting into tears right then and there.

“Oh, who the hell are you to play therapist with anyone, wolfboy?” The other two girls nearly jumped a foot when Marie’s voice rang out. Even Shirou was startled. Marie stepped up in between Nazuna and Shirou. “You’re the creep running around with a barely legal girl you picked up off the street. And what the hell are those?” she asked, gesturing to Michiru’s new sneakers. A black pair, so unlike what she used to wear. But pretty similar to Shirou’s own dark attire. “Trying to put your colors on the girl? Marking your territory? What, are you gonna put your old collar on her next?”

Michiru was the first to take note of the growing crowd staring that the car wreck that was their conversation. Before things could escalate further, she squeezed herself in between Marie and Shirou. “Okay, okay, you’ve all made your points. Now can we stop arguing in the middle of the sidewalk!?”

Nazuna placed her hand on Marie’s arm, calming her. When Marie turned to look back all she, Michiru, and Shirou could see how pitiful the normally confident Nazuna looked, her eyes lowered to the ground.

“You were right, Marie. Let’s just go home.” Nazuna mustered up the strength to look Michiru in the eye, if only for a second. “I’m sorry, Michiru.”

“Don’t...Don’t worry about it, okay? I’ll see you at the bus station tomorrow. Right?”

The seconds of silence that followed felt like a hand slowly tightening around Michiru’s throat.

“Yeah,” Nazuna assured her. She even managed a smile.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

The two pairs parted with an awkward wave—minus Shirou, of course. Before Michiru could give him an earful she overheard the crowd.

“I didn’t know there was a street performance today.”

“Maybe it’s a weird flash mob kind of thing?”

“Either way it was pretty good.”

“I don’t know, that tall guy’s acting was pretty flat.”

“Would you shut up and get out of here!?” Michiru roared.

* * *

Marie and Nazuna made their way all the way back to Nazuna’s bedroom. Nazuna insisted she could make her way up without Marie watching her, but Marie was done with her protests. And Nazuna didn’t have the strength to fight anymore. Once in the relative safety of her room, Nazuna collapsed onto her bed. Marie closed the curtains, just in case the lovebirds came back early.

“I’m sorry, Marie.”

“Shut up,” Marie replied flatly—then felt guilty when Nazuna actually did what she was told. Nazuna had shifted, and was as pink as could be. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. The core of her body was covered in white fur, which was left exposed by the open back of her dress. Marie ran her fingers across that soft fur. Nazuna could feel her companion’s weight on the mattress.

“If he ever talks to you like that again, let me know.”

“He was right.”

“I don’t give a shit. No one talks to my girl like that.”

A sudden rush of heat struck both of their cheeks.

“My client! I meant...” She couldn’t finish.

“Did you?” Nazuna asked, suddenly energized by the slip of Marie’s tongue. She rolled onto her side. As Marie moved her hand away, Nazuna captured it and linked her fingers in between Marie’s.

“I’m not  gonna be your rebound girl.”

“Then let go of my hand.”

“ ** You ** let go.”

Nazuna giggled at Marie’s petulant reply. Hearing that adorable laugh after such a stressful day, Marie couldn’t help but laugh as well. Their hands gently squeezed one another. Marie settled in beside Nazuna, who tucked her arm beneath Marie to hold her close. Nose-to-nose. Their hearts fluttered.

“I thought you were being weirdly specific when you were trashing Shirou. Guess I wasn’t the only one projecting.”

“You’re such a damn smartass. It’s adorable.”

Nazuna smiled proudly. She touched her forehead to Marie’s, just beneath her goggles. Marie unwound her hand from Nazuna’s and pushed those goggles from her head, letting their foreheads fully touch. She then entangled her fingers in Nazuna’s hair.

“I’ve wanted this for a while. But I know your little idol rules.”

The rules were, of course, totally self-imposed by Nazuna. She wasn’t signed with any agency. The only contract she had was with Marie. But the no dating rule was part of the culture. At least, that’s what Nazuna always told herself.

“I’m scared,” she confessed.

“I know.”

Nazuna chewed her lip, hesitant to speak further.

“Will you protect me?”

“Did you not see me about to throw hands with god for you?”

Marie got another laugh out of Nazuna. She moved her hand to the fox’s cheek, where her thumb gently caressed her.

“No one hurts my girl. No one.”

She could feel the heat of Nazuna’s face nearly burning her palm worse than the ramen earlier. Nazuna closed her eyes and parted her lips, silently offering them to Marie—who was more than happy to accept. Their lips touched, arms winding around one another.

* * *

“I cannot believe you.”

Michiru and Shirou had made it to the party, where Michiru was able to force a smile for a while. But it wasn’t long before they found their way into a soundproof room in the back—because of course one of Flip’s places would have one of those. Shirou sat at the table in the middle—seemingly used for illegal gambling—while Michiru paced in front of him.

“How could you talk to her like that? I haven’t seen Nazuna in  ** months ** , you and I  ** just ** started dating, and this  is how you treat my best friend.” 

“Would you prefer I let what happened there happen at the party?”

“That happened because of you! You were the one acting like a child! You’re supposed to be a thousand years old! Act like it!” Michiru dropped into the chair across from Shirou and folded her arms. Shirou drummed his fingers along the tabletop, remaining silent for a long while.

“I don’t like her.”

“You barely know her.”

“I know how she treated you.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“It wasn’t.”

“I forgave her.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean ‘why?’ I forgave you and you  ** threatened to kill me ** .”

When Shirou fell quiet, he may as well have held up a giant neon sign that said “you’re right.”

“You have to get along with her,” Michiru continued.

“I do?”

“Yes!”

“I see.”

Michiru heaved a deep sigh.

“I know what you’re thinking. I’m not siding with her over you. If you make me choose, then I don’t--” Her voice cracked at the mere thought. Shirou was quick to reach a hand out to her, which Michiru hesitantly took.

“I won’t make you choose. I’m sorry. For Nazuna. For threatening to kill you. For everything.”

“You’re sure?” She couldn’t help but be suspicious of how quickly Shirou gave in.

“Do you love me?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Do you love her?”

Michiru hesitated. She wasn’t sure what Shirou was getting at. And her feelings for Nazuna were complicated. They hadn’t always been. There was a time she was deeply in love with Nazuna. Then, Nazuna broke her heart. Even when they made up, became friends again, Michiru knew she could never love Nazuna the same way again. But that didn’t mean she didn’t love her.

“I do.”

“Then I love her, too.”

Michiru let out a short laugh and squeezed Shirou’s hand. “You don’t have to go that far.”

“I’m willing to try. For you. Anything for you.”

“Thank you, Shirou. I’m sorry I lost my temper.”

“I’ll  apologize to Nazuna tomorrow.”

“Oh, right, you’re--Oh, crap! I forgot to tell Nazuna you were coming! She’s gonna kill me!

* * *

Nazuna had much,  ** much ** more interesting things to worry about. With a beautiful woman worshiping her neck and shoulders with her lips, tongue, and teeth, there was little that could upset the happy fox. Half of Marie’s clothes were strewn about the floor, allowing the bits of moonlight that peeked in past the curtains to touch her mauve fur. In beast form her hands were so much stronger. They held Nazuna possessively, yet she felt so safe within them. Marie’s strong jaw offered little love bites that hurt in the most delicious way. Nazuna writhed in Marie’s grasp, mewling, moaning, and giggling while the mink savored her. 

“Marie. Marie, more. Please,” she whimpered. Marie happily obliged and sunk her hands beneath the front of Nazuna’s dress, claiming Nazuna’s breasts while being mindful of her claws. She controlled her impatience long enough to pulled a hand back and unzip Nazuna’s dress for easier access. Marie peeled the dress from her figure. Her lips showed appreciation for every inch of her body newly exposed.

Nazuna was down to her panties, but that wouldn’t last for long. She nibbled on the tip of her claw and laid back, watching Marie strip her of the last shred of clothing. She watched that mauve fur disappears, while a now human finger ran along her inner thigh.

“Already this wet from some neck kisses?” Marie teased Nazuna. She held her fingers up to the moonlight and admired how they glistened. Nazuna shivered.

“Don’t tease me so much,” she whined.

“First time?”

Nazuna sheepishly nodded.

“Fine, I’ll go easy on you this time.” She couldn’t help but poke the fox one more time while licking her fingers clean. But the teasing lost its charm once she noticed how nervous Nazuna looked. She placed a gentle hand on Nazuna’s cheek. “Doing alright, kid?”

“Yeah. It’s a little scary.”

Marie rolled her shoulders. She must've looked pensive,  juding from the worry in Nazuna’s eyes.

“I’m not upset. Just remembering my first time.”

“Do you want to—?”

“No.”

Nazuna flinched. Marie placed a finger on her lips before Nazuna could  apologize .

“I want to make yours better than mine was.”

“It’s already wonderful.”

“Could be better?”

“Maybe, if you—” Nazuna bit her lip. Marie could see what she wanted. Those beautiful, colorful eyes practically screamed for it.

“I love you, Nazuna.”

“Don’t say it just because I asked.”

“I didn’t.”

“You promise?”

“I swear to god. You know. The one whose silver ass I almost kicked.”

Nazuna laughed more joyfully than she probably ever had in her laugh. She cupped Marie’s cheeks and drew her closer.

“I love you, Marie. I love you I love you I love you!” she whispered against the lips she passionately kissed.

Nazuna’s eager hands stripped her lover as bare as herself. But, unable to maintain her human form with such high emotions, Nazuna had to keep her claws to herself after that. Not that Marie minded one bit. She was more than happy to keep those claws pinned together above Nazuna’s head with a single hand, while the other caressed between her thighs. Nazuna’s toes curled as those smooth circles made her body tremble. Her hot, panting breaths filled the air, occasionally interrupted with throaty moans and confessions of undying love. Marie kissed her forehead and offered words of comfort and praise for her precious idol. 

“You’re doing great, foxy.”

“I-I can’t...Oh, god!” Nazuna never felt anything like this before. She had always desired another woman’s touch—Marie’s touch—but she never imagined how it would paralyze her mind and body. It felt like every cell in her body was tensing and relaxing again and again.

Until, finally, lightning struck.

Marie slipped her hand into Nazuna’s palm, offering some comfort as the poor girl lost control of...well, everything.

“I’m  cumming ! I’m  cumming !”

“I know, baby, I know. Let it all out,” Marie cooed.

Nazuna had never managed such a strong orgasm on her own. It was like enduring an earthquake When the tremors finally slowed, she opened her eyes. Her unfocused gaze met Marie’s eyes.

“Oh my god.”

“I take it you had a good time.”

“Mm!”

Marie chuckled and pecked Nazuna’s lips.

“Plenty more where that came from. But only the first time is free.”

“W-what?”

“I’m not the  kinda girl that sleeps with just anyone. You want more of this, you  gotta be mine.”

“Is that all? Don’t scare me like that!”

“So, we have a deal?”

“Of course! I’m yours forever!”

The heat between their cheeks grew intense. Marie hadn’t expected Nazuna to go that far. Hell, Nazuna hadn’t expected Nazuna to go that far. But it was a pleasant surprise, to put it mildly.

“Well, it’s settled, then.” Marie shifted back to her beast form and cuddled in close to keep Nazuna warm.

“Shouldn’t I, you know, return the favor?”

“You can owe me. With interest, of course.”

“Good to know you’re still you,” Nazuna laughed. Marie silently dwelled on her thoughts before speaking again.

“Why did you choose me as your manager, anyway? Michiru warned you about me, right?”

“She did. She said you’re a sneaky hustler. I figured we could put that skillset to use for something good.”

“Oh.” That short reply was all Marie wanted to say on the matter. She didn’t like the idea of being a charity case.

“I admired you,” Nazuna confessed, sensing Marie’s unease. “I went to that block because that’s where I would have gone if I was running the same con. I do everything I do to help people, but I’m not blind to the fact that there’s more than a little subterfuge involved. Doesn’t matter if I’m a cult leader or an idol. So, if I’m going to be a con artist either way, I want the best by my side.”

“I’m far from the best. Michiru’s just an easy target.”

“Maybe. But in my eyes, you were amazing. And the more I got to know you, the more amazing you became. And the more I fell in love.”

Marie was tempted to bring up how Nazuna was crying over Michiru that very day, but she didn’t want to argue. And she figured there was no point. Marie knew she’d be sharing space with Michiru in Nazuna’s heart. She couldn’t help but feel jealous. But, if all went well, she had all the time in the world to deal with those feelings. For now, nothing mattered except the woman in her arms.

“You scared the hell out of me when you found me that day. But I’m glad you did.”

“I’m sorry. I did sort of bully you into being my manager, didn’t I?”

“Well. It got me a hot girlfriend, so I’ll forgive you.”

The new couple continued talking through the night, until they fell asleep in each other’s arms—about three hours before Nazuna was supposed to meet Michiru at the bus stop.

* * *

“What happened to you?” Michiru asked a half-conscious Nazuna. She was surprised Nazuna made it to the bus station in time.

“I didn’t get much sleep last night. What’s with him?” Nazuna gestured to Shirou. Michiru elbowed him in the side.

“I’m sorry.”

“Got in trouble with your girlfriend, huh?”

“It’s not about that.” That was a yes. “I didn’t need to be so harsh on you.”

“Well, I was being a bit of a bitch.”

It took all of Shirou’s willpower to keep himself from agreeing. Little did he know, Michiru was sharing his struggle.

“Anyway. I’ll go get my ticket.”

Nazuna watched Shirou walk over toward the vendor before shooting a glare at Michiru.

“You invited him.”

“I’m sorry! I was going to tell you yesterday but all of  ** that  ** happened.”

“You could have texted me! Or you could have  ** not ** invited him! I can’t believe you’d be so selfish!”

“Hey foxy lady. Got my ticket.” Marie arrived on cue, draping her arm around Nazuna’s shoulders.

Michiru wasn’t sure what was more shocking, Nazuna’s inability to  ** not ** be a hypocrite for two days, or the fact she and Marie  were suddenly so close. 

Sensing the tension, Marie bailed immediately. “I think I saw Shirou over there bye.” And she was gone.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you like this?” Michiru suddenly looked as tired as Nazuna.

“It just kind of happened. We were talking in bed last night and suddenly I was inviting her to meet my parents.”

“In bed?”

“Shut up. You didn’t hear that.”

Michiru tried to hold it in, but soon burst out laughing. Nazuna laughed along a little, though she wasn’t quite sure why.

“Sorry. Uh, I’ll explain later.” She knew her and Nazuna were close. But to have their first time on the same day, then invite their lovers to meet their parents  ** also ** on the same day? Oddly enough it made her feel closer to Nazuna than she had felt in a while.

“She’s beautiful. I’m so happy for you.”

“I’m sorry for everything me and Marie said about Shirou. If you chose him then you must be a great man.”

“You should probably apologize to him to his face.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

The bus came rolling in, and it looked like Shirou and Marie had met up near it. The two girls hurried along to catch up.

Aboard the bus Michiru and Nazuna sat next to each other. Even after so long apart, it was still a habit. Shirou looked a little annoyed for a second but he was willing to settle for sitting across from Michiru. That was when Marie slipped in. The glare he gave her only got him a wink in return. He finally settled in across from Nazuna.

Michiru rummaged through her bag and pulled out the present she had gotten from Nazuna—a new set of cordless earbuds. Just like old times she put one in her ear and offered the other to Nazuna, who accepted. But while Michiru scrolled through songs on her phone, Nazuna’s gaze shifted between the earbud and Shirou. She hesitated only a moment longer before stretching out her arm, offering the bud to Shirou. 

There was a moment of confusion before Shirou recognized the offer for what it was. As much as he appreciated the peace offering, bonding over music clearly meant something to the both of them. Shirou wouldn’t dare intrude on that. He raised his hand to politely decline. He then felt the weight of Marie’s head on his shoulder while Michiru and Nazuna settled in with their music. 

The cold stare he gave Marie was met with her ever-present sly smile. Well, present when she wasn’t protecting her precious client, at least. Shirou promised to play nice with Nazuna, but he didn’t realize the deal came with a mink stole. He was going to have to get used to it. Shirou knew he was going to have to make plenty of compromises to be with Michiru. And he’d make them all. She was the one that opened his eyes. She’d do anything for the woman that gaze him sight.

The soothing music that filled Nazuna’s ear made it harder to stay awake for the bus ride. She regretted not sitting next to Marie, who she’d be able to lean on. Leaning on Michiru after what happened yesterday didn’t feel right. She tried to tough it out. Then, in the blink of an eye, she nodded off. She felt herself tip forward, startling her awake. Her eyes opened to find two hands in front of her—Marie and Shirou. Even if she wasn’t exhausted, she’d have a hard time processing that both of them came to her rescue. Distracted by her surprise, she was gently guided by Michiru to lay her head on her shoulder. She looked to their partners, who settled back into their seats without a care.

As the bus rounded the mountain, the orange glow of the morning sun laid over them like a warm blanket. Even with her eyes closed, the rays hurt Nazuna’s eyes a little. But that was alright. The warmth was worth the burn.


End file.
